mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Kreja "Flint" af-Incendio-og-Esperia
}} Appearance The daughter of two Genasi, Kreja af-Incendio-og-Esperia, or Flint, was born in Jüsk. Like her father, Ivar, a Fire Genasi, Flint always seems to smell of smoke, though whether that is more due to her habitual cigarette use or her heritage she has forgotten. Like her mother, Janna, Flint's hair, even when grown out long seems almost to defy gravity, waving in even the slightest of breezes. For precisely that reason, she keeps it quite short. Even despite its length, however, Flint's hair is a tangled mess. Flint's concern for her appearance is minimal. She seems to always wear the same loose jacket and scarf, and is rarely seen in clothing that is not loose or easily adorned. Flint always seems to have a smear of soot spread across her face, either as a result of her alchemy work or the fire she always seems to have burning in her quarters. On her belt, however, Flint carries various baubles and pouches, nearly always equipped with a tool that will help her get out of whatever she has gotten into. In combat, or when prepared for it, Flint's armor is little more than a chain shirt under her jacket. She also wears two plain swords at her hip, and is rarely seen without a cigarette. Personality Typically aloof, Flint is hardly what one would call charismatic or motivated. With innate talents, she never grew accustomed to hard work, instead finding an easy job with an alchemist from a young age, where she learned alchemy. She did not enjoy working, nor the environment of her home, and would grow quite practiced in sneaking out to avoid her responsibilities, or familial confrontations. Flint is exceedingly good at learning new skills, often catching up to an adept, but typically fails to follow through on practice enough to truly master them. With the Planeswatch, Flint will typically do the bare minimum to keep her position intact, and when her duties conclude, she returns to the Voidwall and the Undercroft. To pass the time, Flint is nearly always reading or making something, and will always smoke a cigarette when given the opportunity. Being around smoke comforts her, and so Flint surrounds herself with it. Flint is typically nonchalant, and others could easily mistake her normal disposition as disinterest or annoyance. Despite this, however, Flint is often seen chuckling, though it is often not after the punchline of a joke. She finds humor in everyday interactions, though if someone were to ask her what had been funny, she would be unable to answer. She rarely laughs at jokes, nor indeed does she show a great deal of interest in much of anything. Flint is politely amicable with nearly everyone, and in her eyes, her relationships with others are essentially always temporary, and are simply the current position that will end eventually. She does not have all that many friends, and is quite private. When asked about her family or personal details, she will typically give a vague answer and redirect onto something else. Still, Flint has a relatively good relationship with her family, occasionally visiting them in Jüsk, though nearly always at their insistence, or when she is expected, like on holidays. Category:Planeswatch Category:Player Characters